Solar cell electrodes formed on the front light-receiving side of a crystalline silicon wafer of a photovoltaic cell reduce the amount of light reaching the wafer. It is desirable to form fine electrode lines on the front side of the silicon wafer in order to enlarge the light receiving area.
US2013011959 discloses a method of manufacturing a solar cell electrode comprising steps of: applying onto a semiconductor substrate a conductive paste comprising (i) a conductive powder, (ii) a glass frit, (di) ethyl cellulose as an organic polymer and (iv) an organic solvent comprising 30 to 85 weight percent (wt %) of 1-phenoxy-2-propanol based on the weight of the organic solvent; and firing the conductive paste.